pls no
by AnglEgg
Summary: really this is just a self-insertion with me and my friend and I had no other way to get this out so my friend could read it too so pls don't read this
1. Chapter 1

I keep my head down as I walk through the bushes and shrubbery of the forest. I don't think it would really matter if anyone were to see me, but I hate the stares I get on cloudy days like these. Everyone gets so nervous when I leave the village for a short time.

I just hope they will be alright once I leave tomorrow evening.

After a few more meters of walking, I finally make it into the village of Huina with all the things I bought from the market at the town square of Ylisse. Not many people were outside this late at night, but the men that were laughing at the bar all froze to stare at me as I walked through the square.

"You alright, Angel? Here, have one on me."

All I wanted to do was go back into my cottage to sleep until tomorrow night, but I couldn't turn down a beer offered to me for free. So, giving in to it, I trudge over to the bar and grab the mug that the bartender already prepared for me.

"You know," the man, Tyus, said to me as I leaned on the wall, "I wish you would stay here for good instead of you always moving around from one place to another. We love having you here in Huina. All the townsfolk could probably say the same."

I smile, but someone else joins Tyus.

"He's right!" Another villager said towards me. "Ever since you came by and saved us from those bandits one night, we've never felt safer! Couldn't you stay for a little longer?"

I look down at my drink in my mug and consider how to answer. I would love, more than anything, to stay here and create relationships with people for the first time in nine years. Gods, I would do anything for a chance at that. But I know that if I do, I will make the same mistake I made in Tolketa.

I'll let the people down.

Yes, I may be able to save them now, but if I let my guard down and let something slip beyond my control, I will be the one to blame. I will be the cause of many deaths of innocent people, just like Tolketa. And it may be- no, it _is_ \- cowardice to run away in order to save myself from being blamed again, but I can't look at myself if I fail to save another person's life when I had the chance to.

"I would love to," I say with a much quieter voice than I would've preferred, "but part of the job means having to move around from one place to another just to make sure that everyone is okay. Don't worry, I'll come back sometime."

"You better," the bartender said, "it takes a while to get comfortable with someone as bodacious as you. Can't let our trust fade away too quickly."

But that's exactly what I want to happen.

I suddenly feel like I'm going to be sick. How strong is this drink? Oh, well, maybe it's just a sign that I should really get to bed. I have a long journey tomorrow if I want to get to the next village by the full moon.

"Thanks for the drink, guys," I say as I set down the mug. "But I really should be getting some rest now."

"In case I don't wake up in time tomorrow, good luck and safe travels!"

I nod at them all and walk out the doors. I probably should go to my cottage and lay on my bed, but why do that when I have to ability to sleep anywhere I want to without feeling uncomfortable?

Making my decision, I go left down the road instead of right, and break into a sprint to my favorite tree. It's tall enough to overlook the entire village, making it a perfect night to sleep on possibly the most comfortable branches in the realm.

After hoisting myself up onto the wide branch and settling into a comfortable position- with my legs out and an arm cushioning my head- I stare at the small cottages of Huina and allow myself to doze off during one last peaceful night in a place I could've called home.

What woke me up was a loud crunch of leaves from underneath my tree, which almost gave me a heart attack. It's early sunrise and morning dew had made my clothes and hair damp, but that left me unfazed. It was still so early, I wished to do nothing but go back to sleep.

Until another crunch of leaves put me on high alert.

I silently adjust myself so I'm on my knees and my hands are grasping the butt of my sword. I listen for any more noises, ready to for any combat.

After what could have been several minutes, I start to believe that it was just an animal minding it's own business. But that thought was immediately smothered when the crunch came once again.

I look over the edge of the branch and instantly am put on guard. A man in a black cloak was scouting the area of the village, like he was looking for any kind of valuable to easily take.

Bandits. Why, out of all times, did bandits choose to cause terror to the village?

Both of our heads turned quickly as we heard a villager's door open and a girl walks out with a basket of clothes resting on her hip. She was humming and looking down at the ground, completely unaware of the bandit in her line of sight.

Why is this person deciding to rob so _early_ in the morning?!

It wasn't until she was only a few feet away when the bandit decided to make his presence known. He stood straighter, making himself possibly more than a foot taller than he was in the shrubbery. He stepped out of his hiding place and looked directly at the girl.

The villager now realized that something was off and she looked up. She wasted no time in screaming her lungs out and running back towards her home, dropping her laundry basket in the process.

My heart clenched as a _different_ bandit cut her off, leaving her trapped between two men.

No- _four_ men.

Wait, how many people are trying to rob this village?

My jaw drops when I catch all the subtle movements around the village. Some bushes rustle quietly, tiny flickers of cloth flashing behind a tall tree trunk- as far as I could see, there could be about twenty people surrounding the village, hiding.

It doesn't make sense. Why would twenty-something bandits try to raid such a small village in the early morning, when everyone is just starting to wake up? Wouldn't it have been better to do it at night?

I lay on my stomach on the branch and wait for any sign of movement from the man who blocked the girl's path. His hood was up, but I could still see an eyepatch on his right eye. That gives him a disadvantage. Perhaps all of them have a disadvantage that could benefit me.

But could I face off with twenty men?

I didn't bother flipping my bangs out of my eyes, scared that I will make myself noticed if I were to make any sudden movements. Oh, why is my clothing such a pale lavender in contrast to the dark green forest?

I concentrated on hearing the man as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Where is she?"

The girl took a moment to reply back. "Where's who?"

"Where's that Angel girl, dammit! She's been making our jobs so much more miserable ever since she showed up."

I could've sworn my heart stopped for a good few seconds. It's understandable that they would start coming after me eventually, but how did they already find me? And why are there so many men after just one girl?

"I-I don't know who you're talking about."

No, no, _no_ , you crazy girl.

"You liar! Our scouts saw her walking into this village last night, so she's got to be here!" He took a moment, as if he was considering his next option. "Well, since you are no use to us, I suppose we'll just have to go through everyone's houses and _take_ her. But after we kill you and everyone else, of course."

The girl's screams shatters through my bones as the bandit reaches out for her. I've had enough. I don't care whether I'm outnumbered or not, I am not going to be the cause of yet another innocent death. I will never be the cause of that for as long as I could help it.

My sword is in my hand and I'm just about to throw myself down on the ground when I hear a different scream- now coming from the bandit who almost grabbed the villager.

My head shoots back up and my jaw drops at the sight of a javelin pierced right through his shoulder.

The villager turned her head to whoever threw that. My head turned too.

Two men stood side by side in front of what looks to be a handful of an army. The first one was mounted on a steed, his armor blue and heavy-looking. He had brown hair and a strange look on his face that I couldn't quite put my finger on… he looked somewhat wary, in a way.

The second man stood tall and confident, making me believe he's the general of this mini-army. He had dark blue hair that matched his blue and silver clothing. One arm was sleeveless and brandished… no, it couldn't be. Is that the brand of the exalt? It's too far away to tell.

But my oh my, isn't he just the most handsome thing I've ever seen.

I sit frozen as the blue haired man raises his voice.

"Whether you are here to rob the village or to enjoy the morning sunrise," he says, "I believe that girl has nothing to do with it."

"Oh, but you are wrong," the bandit replies, "she has the information as to get exactly what we want."

"And what _do_ you want?"

"Someone who has been the villages' hero for a while now," he snarks. "You see, she's someone been at every single village my men have been trying to raid. And she knocks down every last one of them. I believe it's time to take revenge."

"So you are after a different girl," the blue haired man retorts, "yet you still go after one that has is no concern of yours?"

"Precisely."

"I'm afraid I cannot let you hurt her. Or any other villager."

"Is that a challenge, Your Majesty?"

'Your Majesty?' So he _must_ be a royal family member of Ylisse. What is he doing out here in this small village?

"If you do not stand down, I will have to use physical force to arrest you and bring you to the Exalt."

The bandit laughed. "At least I could say I died in honor."

And before my eyes, the girl was grabbed by the hooded scoundrel and was shoved onto the brick wall of a building. The army was too far away to make it to her in time. She shrunk into herself as the man brought his sword into the air and-

"NO!"

I didn't realize I yelled, but I did feel myself launch out of the tree. I felt my legs pumping as fast as I could. And I felt my sword come out of its sheath and above my head as I block the bandit's sword from falling onto the villager.

I push my palm against the flat side of my blade to give me better control over the block. He kept pushing down, but my arms didn't shake as I looked into the eyes of a man without honor.

"I believe the girl you are looking for is _me_."

I shove the man's blade off my own sword and he stumbles backwards.

"Quick, get insi-"

My directions towards the villager was cut off when I turned and almost did not block the strike that would have cut off my head.

"It's been a while, Angel. How have you been? How many have you killed since the last time?"

I roll my eyes and hold my sword out in front of me. So if this is how it's going to go, so be it.

"Get her!" the bandit calls out to the rest of his men.

"Attack!" the prince calls out to his army.

Oh, what a splendid way to start the day.

"That should be the last time you see any thugs for a while," I tell the village leader as I play with the ends of my ribbon. "I'm sorry about any damaged caused to your home."

"Don't worry about a thing," he says to me, patting my shoulder. "I just wish you didn't have to leave so soon. The exalt's army is staying for a while until the damage on our village is repaired."

More reason that I shouldn't stay- if the army overheard the bandit saying he was looking for me, I will surely get more attention than I am less than comfortable with.

"Yes, well," I look to the horse that I will be riding on to my next destination. "If the men are trying to time it correctly, I should be at the other villages as quickly as possible. This isn't goodbye." At least I hope it isn't.

"Safe travels, Angel."

The leader gave me one last pat on the back and went the other direction. Okay, Angel, time to get out of here before anyone gets the idea to question me. Playing with the ends of my ribbon, I walk to my horse as casually as possible.

But not casual enough, I guess.

"Hey, you! Stop for a second!"

I freeze mid-step and debate on whether to face whoever is speaking or to just book it out of here. I almost went for the latter, but whoever spoke is now right behind me. It's now or never, I guess. I swivel around and hide the look of terror I had on my face.

"Yes?"

My, my, what is up with these new people being so good looking? Instead of the confident look the prince had on his face, this man's was gentle and welcoming. He had a little smile on his face that didn't seem to go away, and his light brown hair flattered his dark green armor. He seems like he would be a cavalier, but I couldn't tell for sure.

"If I'm not mistaken, you're the one who came in to save that villager when the bandits first came in. Right?"

If he wasn't certain, maybe I could just pretend that I'm not that person.

"That's correct."

Oh, why must my own mouth always go against whatever I think?

He continued pushing further. "So… you're the one that the bandits were trying to capture?"

"That's also correct. I've been trying to stop thug raids for a few years now, and I guess they've finally had enough. I should really get going to the next village. Now that the bandits know my whereabouts they're going to try to raid villages before I could get to them."

"Wait, hold on," the man said before I could even turn around. "Won't you join us for a meal? Huina is letting us spend the night here, and you have a long journey if you're on your way to the next village"

They're spending the night? Is it already almost _sunset_? How did the time fly by so quickly?

I guess he's somewhat right. If I'm going to be traveling through the night with no supplies, I might as well fill myself up ahead of time.

"I suppose a meal couldn't hurt…"

"Great! Come on, there's still so much food left, it's absolutely amazing!"

The way the man seemed to have a hop in his step when he mentioned the food made me think that he has a very hungry apparatus.

"My name is Stahl," he says to me when I catch up with him. "A cavalier of the Shepherds."

Ah, so I was right about him being a cavalier. "I'm Angel," I reply. "Just a mercenary"

Stahl opened the double doors to the cafeteria, where almost all the villagers were dining, along with-

"I'm sorry, but did you say you are a part of the 'Shepherds?'" I ask as I jog to catch up with the all-too-excited Stahl.

"That's correct," he replies. "We don't actually herd sheep, if that's what you're thinking."

"Believe me, I could tell."

"We protect the sheep. And by sheep, we mean the townsfolk of Ylisse."

What a strange analogy.

We're given trays full of food and he leads me to an empty table where we could easily here each other talk.

"That actually leads on to what I wanted to talk to you about."

My heart starts beating faster and I grip onto my tray with my fingerless gloves. All this attention from one of the 'Shepherds' is already frightening enough, I didn't realize it could possibly get any worse.

"You seem like someone who obviously lives to save people," he says, "so I was wondering if you would care to become a Shepherd?"

Oh, look. I guess it _did_ get worse.

Me? A _Shepherd_? Granted, I hardly know what that is, but all I know is that they seem to be very good fighters and they're being led by a devilishly handsome prince. No matter what reason Stahl is offering me this, no matter what any of them saw as we fought today, I couldn't possibly live up to what these people are doing.

"Thank you for the offer, Stahl, but I must decline. I'm afraid I'm just not going to be able-"

But he wasn't listening to me anymore. Stahl's face was- literally- stuffed in his poulet.

After a few minutes of playing with my food at an empty table (I moved seats when Stahl wasn't looking), I've just about concluded that I should leave while no one is paying attention to me. I already got more than enough attention than I like.

However, it deems on me that I am not the luckiest person in this realm.

Because a _very_ attractive man with dark blue hair sat right in front of me right when I wanted to get up.

"So you're the infamous Angel that the thugs were after."

I nod and look down at my food, suddenly very aware of myself. Am I allowed to make eye contact with royalty? Do I speak only when he permits me to? Should I get on my knees and bow down to him?

"You seem to know what you're doing when it comes to combat. I'm Prince Chrom of Ylisse."

Ah, his name is Chrom. It sounds like a name for a large book that you can search anything on and get information from. Perhaps someday someone will make such a thing. My, wouldn't that be a useful tool.

Chrom doesn't say anything else until I realize that he's expecting me to reply.

"Nice to meet you, Your Majesty," I say, suddenly having the urge to crawl into a trash can.

"Very nice to meet you too, milady."

Did he just say 'milady'? As in the really formal name you call people of high caliber? I don't like where this is going.

"Please, no need for formality. I'm just any other mercenary with no high purpose." Oh by the gods, I'm starting to sound like a character in a book. I hope he didn't notice.

"Alright, Angel," the prince says to me. "Anyway, I don't think you are just some mercenary. At least… you look like you could be a higher class than that. You seem like someone who could be a myrmidon."

What in Naga's name is a myrmidon?

"I believe Stahl has asked you if you would like to join the Shepherds. Yet you decline?"

"How did you know?"

"Because I am the one who wanted you in in the first place."

Oh.

"So, no matter the reason of why you declined," he continued on, "I would really implore you to reconsider. I know that you are one who lives to save people, and that is what the Shepherds do. We protect the people and keep our kingdom at peace. You would be a great part of our team-"

"I'll do it."

Oh my Naga, WHAT HAVE I DONE?!

I keep my face neutral as Prince Chrom's blue eyes widen at my sudden acceptance, but on the inside, I'm bashing my head into an imaginary wall. Why would I say that?! I've made it clear to myself that I have to work alone. WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?!

Chrom's surprise easily transformed into rejoice, although I could say I feel the opposite.

There's no turning back now.

"Well then, Angel," he says to me. "Welcome to the team."

I watch his bare arm stick out for a handshake over the table, and I do the same. I couldn't help but stare at how his muscles moved and his eyes shined like a clear ocean. My goodness, is he handsome.

I guess I figured out why I accepted his offer.


	2. Chapter 2

Ever since I joined the Shepherds, my days have consisted of at least three things; reading, saving people, and-

"HOLY NAGA WHOEVER THREW THAT CHICKEN LEG IS GOING TO BE SLAPPY-FACED OUT OF THIS _REALM._ "

Something along the lines of that.

I was able to dodge the greasy piece of meat just before it touched a single strand of my hair, but I am _so_ ready to murder whoever thought it would be a great idea to try to ruin my hair like that. My eyes fall on the culprit.

" _You_."

If I had known any better, I would say Vaike almost soiled himself. Panne's growl became a little louder, but I knew that she wanted that chicken more than she wanted to kill Vaike.

"You are _so_ dead, Vaike."

The rest of the events that happened were quite blurry, but all I can say is there was a lot of screaming and crashes. I may have heard crying on the other side of the room… perhaps from Virion?

It wasn't long before Chrom finally walked in, and by then, I had Vaike tied up in my ribbon. The prince looked startled at the scene before him, but what else did he expect? This happens almost twice a week!

"Milord, I can explain," I say as I yank the hopping Vaike back after he tried to escape.

"Tell me, Angel," Chrom replies, "how do you explain yourself when you have one of our Shepherds tied up in your own ribbon, a taguel in beast form feeding on a chicken leg, and my sister _hanging from a chandelier_?"

I arch an eyebrow and look up towards the chandelier. Sure enough, Lissa hugged the metal cord for dear life as she swung back and forth on top of the metal ceiling decoration. I have never seen anyone look so scared.

"In my defense, sire," I say, turning back around slowly. "I really have no idea how she got up there."

"Ah, yes, and you also have no idea why Vaike is tied up in _your_ ribbon?"

"...Not a clue."

My goodness, why am I doing this to myself? I'm probably even more of a humiliation in front of Chrom than Sumia- and she's the most awkward person when it comes to her crush on him! How does one manage to cause so much destruction in less than ten minutes?

"There's a rumor that a large group of bandits is headed towards a village in the North," he says to me. "This village is where all our trade supplies are stored. Frederick, Lissa, and I are going to check out the area and place extra soldiers there until we can conclude that the area is entirely safe. I came here to ask if you would like to come along?"

He asks as if I may want to decline, but we both knew that I would never turn down an opportunity to go to a village and do what I am best at. It reminds me of what I used to do before I became a Shepherd, which gave me more strength if I ever felt myself become weak.

"It would be an honor, Chrom," I say without a second of doubt. "I'm ready to leave whenever you are."

"We'll leave as soon as we manage to get Lissa off the chandelier."

We look up to see Sumia flying on her pegasus and trying to get Lissa to let go of the cord. It may be a while until we can start heading out.

I steal a quick glance at the prince and look away just before he was able to catch me. No matter how many times I go off with him to a village, I still freak out just as I did the first time. Of course, the only reason I go with him is because of my past "job," but I still enjoy thinking that he invites me because he _wants_ me to be there.

I already know that that's not possible because Sumia is much prettier and "feminine" than I am. There is no doubt that Chrom would prefer to marry someone like her rather than a past mercenary who ties people up in ribbons.

After what seemed like forever, Sumia finally managed to get Lissa down on safe ground. Sumia held Lissa's hand as she led her towards Chrom.

"None of us have any idea how she got up there," Sumia stammered, "b-but I got her down."

"Thank you very much, Sumia."

This scored a nervous giggle out of the pegasus knight, making me purse my lips to prevent myself from mumbling. Holy Naga… she's as red as Cordelia's hair. "I-it was nothing, really."

I bit my lip hard and looked anywhere but at Chrom and Sumia. Behold, more proof that Chrom and Sumia are much more likely to get married than me. Why am I not so surprised?

"I've never been so happy to be on the floor," Lissa cries out. "Come on, let's go before I change my mind."

"Angel, are you ready?"

My head turns to Chrom quickly after I realize he's acknowledging me again. I glance at Sumia, who's also looking at me. I ignore her stare as I nod and flip my hair out of my eyes.

"Lead the way, Captain."

This scores a smile from him and we start to leave when we hear someone clear their throat.

"Hey, angelcakes," Vaike says. "Wanna untie me before you go?"

"Lissa, you do realize that Frederick has a _horse_ that you can ride on rather than my back?"

I hear the young princess's "humph" right at my neck. "Frederick's horse scares me," she replies. "I trust you a lot more."

"It's very much an honor, milady." I grunt before continuing. "But I'm afraid my arms may fall off if I must continue doing this for the whole twenty miles back to Ylisstol."

We had just left the village and confirmed that all our trading supplies are safely secured and guarded by a handful of guards. Lissa was complaining about how her legs were going to fall off and there was no way to shush her except to offer her a piggy back ride until she thinks she can walk.

"Lissa, please give Angel a break," Chrom says. "She may be strong, but she's not going to have enough energy forever."

"Finee. Angel, you can put me down."

Not waiting for her to change her mind, I crouch down and let Lissa jump off. I instantly feel a weight being lifted off my shoulders- literally.

After more miles of slow walking and waiting for Lissa to catch her breath, we arrive at a large open field where the sun warmed us and the breeze cooled us. Overgrown grass covered the ground, with a few different types of flowers growing scattered. Birds from the trees nearby chirped in unison, creating a cheerful song for whoever could hear. It was breathtakingly relaxing.

I'm looking up at the sky and don't pay attention to anything else around me. This is a perfect representation of Ylisse- peaceful. And I couldn't be prouder for fighting for this kind of peace.

My peace was short-lived, however. Before I even realize what's happening, I feel my foot catch on something beneath me and I almost fell into the tangle of grass. But my arm doesn't meet the ground- Chrom caught me just in time.

"Are you alright, Angel?" he asks me, holding onto me for seemingly longer than necessary.

"I-I'm fine." Oh great, now I'm stuttering? "I didn't realize there were going to be objects in this field-"

I look down at what I tripped on and instantly stop talking. Everyone else froze, unsure of what to do. Is something like this normal or am I hallucinating?

I didn't trip on an object. Holy Naga, I tripped on a _person_.

It was a man who looked to be about our age, with short white hair and a long purple coat with gold trimming. His white pants were tucked into brown leather boots and he had a belt hugging his torso. He didn't carry any weaponry except a bronze sword. He didn't seem to be very physically skilled, so perhaps he used tomes or staffs? Either way, why would he be totally knocked out in the middle of a random field?

I finally found the strength to pull myself away from Chrom, keeping my eyes stuck on this guy. Was he there before? How did none of us notice him until I tripped on him? Frederick and I hung back as Lissa and Chrom stood over the stranger, confused.

"Well, this is new," Frederick whispers next to me. I couldn't agree more. Frederick spoke louder to address the royal siblings. "Sire, I strongly implore you to keep your distance away from this man. He could be dangerous." Chrom gave no reply and kept staring at the man skeptically.

"Chrom," Lissa says, "we have to do _something_."

He hesitates for a moment before replying. "What do you suppose we do?"

"I-I don't know."

From where I stood, I could see the stranger stirring. Has he woken up? How does he manage to wake up at the most convenient time, too? I rest my hand on my sword just to be safe.

"I see you're awake now," Chrom says, confirming my assumption.

"Hey there," Lissa says in a gentle voice as to not scare the man.

"There are better places to take a nap than on the ground you know. Give me your hand." Chrom's orders make my eyes widen, and the man's hand reaches up and grasps Chrom's. And just like that, he's on his feet and looking _very_ alert.

"Are you alright?" Chrom asks.

"Yes… t-thank you, Chrom."

Frederick and I instantly grasp our weapons, noticing that this stranger already knew Chrom's name.

"I'm sorry, have we met before?"

The man looks bewildered, himself, and he put a hand on his forehead. "No, I suppose not. Your name just… came to me."

"What's your name?"

The man hesitated after Chrom asked the question. How could a man remember someone else's name (a man he has never met before, to be precise), yet he seems to be skeptical about his own? "I… I can't remember."

"Oh, oh! I've heard about this!" Lissa chirps. "I think this is called amnesia!"

"This is called a bunch of pegasus dung." Frederick's voice rang heavy throughout the area. It seemed after he said that, a few less birds were chirping and the breeze felt a little stronger. I nudge him with my elbow, hoping that he'll try to be more polite.

"But what if it IS true? We can't just leave him here!" Chrom's voice held a tiny bit of venom in it. Of course, leave it to the prince to think positive of a situation.

" _Frederick_." I lock my hand on his arm, stopping him from taking out his weapon. "Relax. Chrom can handle this."

"Do you really expect me to believe that this man remembers the name of milord, but not his own?" he says to me, loud enough so everyone could here. Is he trying to start an argument right in front of a stranger? I may not trust him either, but there is a thing called _hospitality_ , and it seems that Frederick doesn't have any at all.

"Frederick, you have to calm down. He can handle this himself," I repeat myself, ignoring my thoughts of annoyance.

"And why must I listen to you? As far as I know, I have much more authority than you do. You shouldn't even be talking."

My eyebrows shoot up and I ball my hands into fists. If there is one thing I hate the most, it's people looking down on me because of my past. Frederick is absolutely no exception. I can't contain my temper anymore as I growl, "Oh, you little-"

Both of us have our fists drawn back, even though I _know_ I would've been the one turned to mush. As much as I'd hate to admit, Frederick is definitely a lot stronger than I am- or anyone, for the most part. Starting a fight with him is practically a death sentence. Still, I'd rather be beaten up rather than shy away. Luckily for me, Lissa cuts in before either of us could take a punch.

"Enough, you two!" she calls out to us with her hands on her hips.

Frederick and I give each other a threatening look, but we unravel our fingers and turn towards the siblings and the stranger, who are staring at us with looks of confusion and embarrassment.

"You must excuse those two. They may seem like they hate each other, but they really just act like siblings, if anything." Chrom's explanation for our behavior makes me raise my eyebrows. The comparison is inaccurate and almost offensive, but I don't correct him.

"Please forgive me, milord," Frederick says and bows. He whacks my arm when I don't do the same, and I eventually sigh and bow alongside the great knight.

 _This isn't the end of it, Frederick._

"That one there is Frederick," Chrom says, "he's our personal guard." Frederick nods at the stranger, who nods right back. I almost scoff at the way he looks at Robin with blatant distrust. I see where his beliefs lie and it is understandable, but being this rude is breathtaking.

"Frederick the Wary, lives up to the name," Lissa chimes in, shaking her head. "He thinks every fly is a Plegian spy."

"No offense taken, milady," Frederick says with so much sarcasm, I almost laughed out loud.

"And the lady here is Angel," Chrom addresses, making me jump. "Believe me, she isn't hostile as she seems to be. Quite the opposite actually… when given the correct circumstances."

I rest my arm on the butt of my sword and salute the stranger with two fingers. "Nice to meet you, stranger. Please forgive Frederick… he loves starting fights."

Chrom, Lissa, and the stranger laugh as Frederick hits the back of my head. Him and I continue threatening each other in whispers as Chrom and Lissa talk with the man for a while.

"Alright, I guess you're just going to have to come along with us."

Frederick and I stop bickering at Chrom's words. I turn around, my eyes wide. "Milord, are you sure this is a good idea?" Frederick asks, his eyes full of concern. "We cannot completely trust this man."

"Sire, I'm going to have to agree with Frederick on this one," I say, my voice sounding more panicked than the great knight's.

"Why's that?"

"Because you don't just pick up people you randomly find!"

Chrom scoffed and cocked his head to the side. "I'm pretty sure that's what I did with you."

I gasp at the shot fired at me. Frederick snorts next to me as I stare dumbfounded at the cocky prince who smirks at my dismay. " _WeLL then_."

"We'll take you back to Ylisstol with us and we'll see what to do with you then. We can't just have you wandering around without having any idea where you are."

"...Robin," the stranger finally says. "My name is Robin. I just remembered."

I hear Frederick attempt to stifle yet another snort from surfacing, making me roll my eyes. He's right about being cautious about this man, but he could at least show a _little_ common courtesy. For all we know, Robin really could have lost part of his memory. And it's Chrom's decision, anyway, not his.

"Well, nice to meet you, Robin," Chrom says with a surprising amount of calmness. "I'm sorry to already put so much onto you, but we really must get moving before it gets dark. We should arrive at a village before sunset. Well, if all of us are ready, let's get a move on. Robin, I'm leaving Angel in charge of showing you around and answering questions you may have."

Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down there, pal. Why am _I_ being the one left to handle the stranger? Lissa's the nice one, why can't _she_ do it?

"Angel? Is that alright?"

"Of course it is, sire." OF COURSE IT ISN'T!

Frederick was leading the group towards the nearest village, being as quiet as ever. Chrom and Lissa were walking in the middle of the pack, and it was now poor Chrom's turn to have a tired Lissa on his back. Robin and I took up the rear and I honestly have no way to fully explain how I feel about this.

So far, he's been very silent. For someone who has apparently lost his memory, you would think that he would ask... like… something! Does he expect _me_ to start the conversation? Is he offended about my doubts of him being trustworthy? Or is he just always this quiet?

After a couple miles with only questions running through my head, I almost jump when Robin clears his throat. I turn to look at him, but he's not looking at me. He's looking at the ground. "So," he starts off, as if unsure as to how to word his question. "Are you Chrom and Lissa's personal guard, too?"

I shake my head slightly, completely caught off guard by the question. I didn't expect his first question to be about me. I clear my throat before talking, too.

"No, no," I say, playing with the ends of my ribbon. "Frederick is their only body guard."

"Then you are their…?"

Is he asking this just for small talk? Or is he trying to plan out who to kill first before killing Chrom and Lissa? Or… is he actually curious? What am I supposed to say to him without giving too much away?

"Um… I'm nothing to them." Was that really the best I got?

"You're nothing?"

"...To them," I finish his sentence. Oh goodness, this is coming out all wrong. "I mean, I'm just… a soldier in their army that they just happened to bring along for one of their trips. Nothing else."

"Ah, I see." Robin scratches the back of his head. "Don't take this the wrong way, but you don't really seem… like a soldier."

This comment makes me stop in my tracks. My voice rang louder than I anticipated when I cried, "What is _that_ supposed to mean?!"

My outburst makes the rest of the group turn around to look at us. "Angel," Chrom says. "Is everything okay?"

I take a moment to process what just happened. I don't seem like a _soldier_? Oh by the gods, Robin is going to-

One look at Robin's face immediately makes me feel guilty for lashing at him. I don't know what it is, but his eyes showed like he really _was_ curious. I guess it's obvious that I wasn't exactly born as a soldier. Perhaps I've been too wary of him to realize that he really doesn't mean any harm to us.

"No, everything is fine," I tell Chrom, who nods before turning back around to continue walking. I slowly start to walk as well, but far enough away so the other three can't hear Robin and I.

"I'm sorry," I say to Robin, embarrassed. "I guess I get offended when someone implies that I'm not a good soldier."

"No, no! That wasn't what I meant at all!" Robin waved his hands in front of him. "I can believe that you are a very good soldier on the battlefield. I guess, I don't know…" He looks at me, as if confused and embarrassed. "You seem familiar," he finally finishes his thoughts, making me raise my eyebrows. "But wherever I saw you, I don't think you were a soldier in the army."

"Oh, I see where this is going," I say, "you dreamt about me and I was a damsel in distress. I wore pretty gowns and kept my hair in intricate styles. And I would _never_ hold a weapon unless it cost me my life."

My sarcasm seems to get passed Robin, and I open my mouth to explain, but he cuts me off.

"No, that's not it," he says in a quiet tone. "You seem like… you could've been a quee-"

"BY THE GODS!" Lissa's voice cried out, immediately pulling my attention away from Robin and towards the front of the group. "Chrom, the village!"

I look ahead towards what's in front of Frederick, and my eyes widen in horror. Buildings were ablaze and villagers were screaming and crying. I froze and place my hand on my sword, ready for Chrom to give us orders.

"Come on," he finally said, grabbing his own Falchion. "Let's see what this is all about."

I take that as my cue and start running with Frederick, Chrom, and Lissa. I don't realize Robin was left behind, uncertain of what to do, until he finally started running after us. We may not know his worth, but perhaps he can prove it now.

"I must say, Robin, I am quite impressed." We had arrived back from Southtown and are now seated at a table in the Shepherds' room. I now sat across from Robin and handed him a cup of water. "It may not mean much, but after that battle in Southtown, you have definitely gained my trust."

"Nonsense, that's great to hear," he replies, taking a sip from his water. "I believe it'll be easier to adjust here as a Shepherd with a few friends to rely on."

"Perhaps you should go get some rest. I know things may seem very strange right now, but we are going to have to head to Regna Ferox by the morrow and you should take some time to recollect yourself." I don't know what caused me to be so concerned about his wellbeing. I don't believe it's just because Chrom appointed me to take care of him… but perhaps it's because I know how he feels. It was hard for _me_ to adjust to the new atmosphere when I first became a Shepherd, so I could imagine how he felt right now.

"I think I will. Thank you, Angel. You should get some rest as well." Robin smiled and stood up to walk over to where I told him he could sleep. As I watched him walk away, I tried to keep my lips shut from saying something completely and utterly stupid. I am a soldier of Ylisse, I should be mature.

Yet, I can't help myself.

"Looks like Robin is RobOUT!"


End file.
